User talk:BabbageCliologic
From the Desk of Babbage I've been having a good time reading the Deluxe Edition Volume I and collecting information about the world, gear and peoples of this very compelling world. I plan on requesting Admin privileges since the wiki has not had an Admin in nearly 5 years. BabbageCliologic (talk) 05:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Publicatio History page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:02, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 14:42, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Admin rights Hi! In case you aren't particularly active any more on this wiki, would you be able to give me admin rights... I might do a little cleaning up and expanding of the wiki. DorûAreaba 03:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! DorûAreaba 03:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Recent Changes Hope you like our new logo! I got two seperate submissions that you should be able to see under Images. They're both great and I chose this partiular one because of the color. If you disagree, please tell me! But any of the images is a great improvement. Other matters: you will see I've added a collection system. You and I start out with no badges - it starts counting the moment its activated. I hope this doesn't annoy you too much - it's supposed to encourage new editors to get involved. Last thing. I also activated a new type of forums. You can see it in the navigation, which I also changed a bit. Maybe it'll be used more than the old forums! :D Thanks, DorûAreaba 02:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC)